


Ohana is like Pack, but with more sand

by SonglordsBug



Series: WereWilliams [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Werewolf AU, because the world needed a fiveoh werewolf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Rachel tells Danny that she and Stan and Grace are moving to Hawaii. Danny has to decide if he wants to reveal family secrets to the public so that he can win the custody case.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & The Williams Family
Series: WereWilliams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699192
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Ohana is like Pack, but with more sand

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

Detective Danny Williams, Newark PD, gaped at his ex-wife.

“What?” he asked.

“We’re moving to Hawaii for Stan’s business,” Rachel said.

“You can’t move Grace to Hawaii,” Danny said.

“I think you’ll find that the custody arrangement says I can,” Rachel said, smirking angrily.

“Rachel there are no wolves in Hawaii! Growing wolves like Grace need a strong Pack,” Danny snapped, voice starting to rise.

“And I thought you always said Packmates can be human,” Rachel said with a glare.

“Of course they can,” Danny yelled. “But they need wolves too! And Hawaii doesn’t have any of the standard accommodations Jersey has!”

“Grace will be fine! And she doesn’t need any special accommodations,” Rachel yelled back.

“Look! I get that you decided the wolf thing was too hard to handle, but you can’t just ignore part of who she is,” Danny yelled, hands waving.

“We are moving to Hawaii. If you want to try to stop us, then I’ll see you in court,” Rachel snapped.

“I could win. There isn’t a judge in Jersey that would separate a cub from her pack or let her be moved somewhere as unprepared for wolves as Hawaii,” Danny said.

“Well if you want to fight us, then I expect your lawyer to contact mine,” Rachel said, turning on a heel and stalking away.

***

Danny paced back and forth, hands waving, as he ranted.

“…pup needs a pack for healthy development. And she wants to take my cub, my Grace, away from her Pack to where she’ll only have two humans as Pack. And it’s not that humans can’t be Pack, but that pups need older wolves. And and what is she thinking?”

“You can fight this Danny, go to court,” Matt suggested.

“I could! I could and I could win! I told her! There’s no judge in Jersey that would condone a pup being taken from her Pack!” Danny yelled.

“We can call one of the Pack lawyers and start the paperwork, if that’s what you want, Danny,” Eddie said.

“I can’t. You know I can’t. It would jeopardize…” Danny said miserably.

“Oh Sweetheart, there are a lot of ways to do it. And if it would help Grace then we’d all be willing,” Clara said.

“I can’t do that to Grace,” Danny said, shaking his head. “Going public would affect the rest of her life. I can’t do that to her.”


End file.
